The mind Reader and Psychic Chick
by Southernbelleforever
Summary: ZAngels Theme 2 Things are not always what they seem...


It has been two days since I have moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and started East High School. It's your average high school, average being judged by what clique you're in, drama filled, cheerleaders and jocks rule all type of high school. To be honest I'm not really bothered, I don't normally care about what others think of me or guys but for some reason there is this guy that I can't keep my eyes off and I have just happened to notice that he is the looks at me the same way except, he always grins or smirks at me. It is getting really annoying to be honest.

I'm was walking to my biology class when a hand brushed mine, I felt a little weird at first, then I saw a guy in what look like an nice house and he was in a room looking out of the window at something or someone but as I got closer I saw that the guy was looking straight at me.

As I got closer to window I hid in a bush but I could still see inside the window without being noticed by the guy. He was looking out the window still but suddenly he turned around and was talking to someone who had just entered the room, I was about to get a closer look when I opened my eyes and saw I was in front of my biology class.

Weird, I went and took my seat which, by my luck, was all the way at the back of the room. The final warning bell rang and the last of the students were coming in and taking their seats when I noticed that Troy, the guy I was talking about earlier was also in my class,_Great,_I thought. And then I saw the only opened seat was in front of me.

As he sat down our teacher came in "Good morning Students." we all mumbled a good morning Mr. Jackson passed out the test we were taking and told everyone in the front to take one and pass it back and as Troy took the test and passed one back to me. He smirk at me I took the test from his hands and all the sudden….it was like I was in his head like earlier when I felt that brushed hand thing.

Except this time I was actually in the room of the house and when the guy turned around…it was Troy Bolton the guy from my biology class he had a knowing smirk on his face as I tried to leave I felt like I was being pulled to him by this invisible magnetic force and when I got to him I could see myself in the reflection of the window and it was me but not me, if that makes sense, it was weird.

Before I knew the bell rang for my next class, I looked down and saw that I had in fact completed my test. But how could have completed my test if I was inside Troy Bolton's head all class?

It has been 2 months since I had that freaky vision inside Troy Bolton's head and thankfully I haven't had one since. It has been really weird for me to look at him when exactly 2 months ago in biology class I was seeing what was going on inside his head.

My weekend was not that interesting sat around the house watching as my mom went out came home drunk with random dudes all weekend but she left me a note this morning telling me that she would be for a month for surprised at all.

Monday rolled around I got to school and was making my way to my locker and when I got there guess who was leaning on the locker next to mine? If you guessed Troy Bolton, then you deserve a prize. When I approached my locker I saw he was talking to the most popular girl in the school, Sharpay Evans. I opened my locker put my bag inside got the books I would need for first period. As I was getting the rest of my stuff I didn't noticed that Troy had stopped talking to Sharpay but when I shut my locker he was staring at me.

He grinned at me "Hi there, I'm Troy Bolton." Really now like I didn't know who you were Mr. Superstar.  
"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." he put his hand out for me to shake  
"Nice to meet you face to face." he smirked. That smug, cocky bastard. I shook his hand and told him nice to meet him and turned and went to homeroom.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, hello! Starving here. As I got in lane for lunch, someone came up behind me and for some reason I knew it was Troy.I got my club sandwich paid and went to my table which was in the back corner sat down got my book I just bought and as I started to eat my club sandwich I heard someone sit down in front of me but I didn't pay it no mind because I have had a lot of people sit down here and as soon they were finished eating they get like the table was on fire I always kind of smirk.

Then I heard someone clear their throat. I let out a frustrated sigh looked up and gasped, it was Troy. What the hell was he doing? He chuckled and stared eating his lunch "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at me  
"Eating my lunch?" he questioned.  
I gave him a_'what the hell?'_look "I meant, what are you doing sitting at this table? Don't you always eat with your basketball buddies or whatever they are?" he smirked then started to laugh. I was confused as hell.  
"What I can't sit here with you and eat lunch?" he chuckled. He is the most cocky son of a b- I have ever met. As I stared to get up, he touched my hand and I'm inside his head again, only this time it was a lot more different than the last time. I saw us together but we were older and there were little kids and older kids just running around us and as I looked closer we were just standing watching I'm guessing kids and then grandkids run around.  
I pulled my hand away so fast like he was burning me like fire. He looked at me weird but I got up as fast as I could and ran and ran and ran till I couldn't no more I didn't even hear him coming from behind until he was in front of me.

He stared at me "I know what you saw and trust me I have seen that and much _much_ more. I don't know why, but for some reason or another we will end up together."I just nodded because I was so frickin' confused. "I know you are confused cause so am I too but we need to figure out why this is now happening to us, because before you, I have never been able to read minds and other things."

What other things I shouted inside my head. He looked past me for a couple minutes then "Look, we need to talk because I know you are freaked, so am I. What do you say we meet at your house and have a nice long talk today, after school?" I just nodded but as he took my entwined our fingers, I don't know it felt right and perfect I guess, he looked over at me and just smiled. Wow a real smile…..he has a beautiful smile.


End file.
